La plus belle des roses
by Mymii
Summary: Elle s'appelle Pansy Parkinson, elle aime Drago Malfoy, lui, l'aime t'il vraiment ? Voici l'histoire de cette jeune fille, qui décide de tout changer ! Nouveaux personnages clés !
1. Prologue

_**Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette histoire oui, ainsi que les personnages créés.**_

_Titre :_La plus belle des roses.

_Personnages principaux :Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malfoy, Johann Kristen, Evely Soocper et beaucoup d'autres !_

_Résumé :La dernière année à Poudlard débute, Pansy Parkinson plus déterminée que jamais, en compagnie de nouveaux amie rencontré pour certains par hasard, va basculer de la vengeance à l'amour, et de l'amour à la vengeance ! Des rencontres inatendues ! De l'amour à sens unique ? Et surtout de la magie !_

_Création : Mymii._

_

* * *

_

******La plus belle des roses**

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson… Sang Pur, et serpentarde jusqu'au bout… En parlant de serpentard, j'aime « le prince »…. Drago Malfoy, qui lui se fout pas mal de moi, pourquoi ? Je ne le saurais jamais, il ne m'a jamais aimée… Je sais, je ne suis pas très jolie, même très moche, nous étions supposés nous marier, mais le pacte fut rompus, mais moi je l'aime toujours autant… Je l'aime… à en mourir… Par merlin, c'est dieu incarné, ses cheveux blond presque blanc, ses yeux bleu acier, on s'y noiera dedans… Sa musculature, ses sourire en coin, son caractère… un Malfoy pur. Enfin bref… C'est le dernier jour des vacances d'été, et une nouvelle année à Poudlard va commencée, dès demain, la dernière même. Bien des choses ce sont passées pendant mes vacances… Mais je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, trop long, et je suis un peu épuisée de toute ces péripéties.

La journée passa vite, je restais dans ma chambre presque toute la journée, le peu que je fut levée c'était pour me nourrir ou faire un petit tour au toilette, et je retournais dans mon lit, et je pleurais… je me rappelait du dernier jour à Poudlard de l'année passée.

_Flash back._

Je le cherchais, j'ai regardé dans la salle commune, il n'était pas là, mais je vis Blaise, je me planta devant lui, le fixant intensément, il en frémit, et finit par me dire, après quelques secondes.

« Par merlin, Pansy, tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

Je baissais le regard, les joues rosies.

« Où est Dragonichou ? »

« Il en a marre de toi, il doit être déjà dans grande salle ! »

Je ne put en savoir plus, il reprit son activité, c'est à dire, faire sa valise. Je courut à travers les couloirs, je poussais Granger au passage faisant tomber ses bouquins, un sourire vainqueur vint à mon visage. Je m'arrêtais de courir, essoufflée, je marchais, jusqu'aux grandes portes, je les poussa, entra dans la grande salle, je le cherchais du regard, mon regard s'illumina, il était là. Assis à la table des serpentard, une pomme d'une main, et un livre de l'autre, il paraissait concentré, je courus jusque devant le banc, et je m'installait à ses côtés, il était si beau… Mes joues s'empourprèrent quand il posa son regard chargé de mépris sur moi. Même avec du mépris, son regard me gênée.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je ressemblais à une tomate, je baissais les yeux, et tripotais mes petit et gros doigts. Il fallait que j'invente une excuse.

« Je… hum… me demandais si tu avais fait ta valise Dragonichou ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Pansy ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, pour que ça rentre dans ta p'tite cervelle ! Et oui j'ai fais ma valise, et maintenant fous moi la paix, tu soules à me collait et inventer des excuses bidons pour pouvoir m'approcher, dégage ! Tu m'aimes je le sait, tu me la déjà dis, mais moi, je t'aimerai jamais sale grosse truie ! »

J'étais choquée… j'étais envahissante à ce point ? Je me levait doucement en baissant la tête, pour que personne ne voit ma tête, j'avais l'habitude de ces remarques, mais celles-ci, ont blessé mon cœur, je marchais hors de la salle, toujours la tête baissant, regardant mes pieds, j'ouvris la porte et je tomba nez à nez avec Potter, Weasley. Ils me dévisagèrent, et continuèrent leurs chemins, au moins ils étaient partis, refermant la porte derrière eux, là mes larmes coulèrent à flot, je courus à travers couloirs et passages, je me retrouva devant la salle communes, j'entrais, je ne prit pas la peine de regardé si Blaise était toujours là, j'allais dans ma chambre et pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer, jusqu'aux départ.

J'étais devant le Poudlard express, avec ma valise à roulette, je le regardait, comme si c'était la première fois, toujours aussi majestueux. J'avançais à petit pas, j'entrais dans le train, je n'arrivais pas à soulevais ma valise, elle était coincée. J'avais du mal, mais elle se décoinça comme par magie, mes yeux encore humides s'élevèrent alors, sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux d'un vert émeraudes. il déposa ma valise et me fit un sourire.

« Pourquoi de si jolis yeux, sont si tristes, belle demoiselle ? »

Moi belle ? Impossible, je murmurais un _''_merci'' et partis sans répondre. Mais il me courut après, toujours souriant.

« Attends ! Ne sois pas si pressée … tu es de serpentard ? Moi serdaigle, ravi de te rencontrer… euh ?

« Parkinson… Pansy Parkinson… »

« Moi c'est Kristen... Johann Kristen… »

Je baissais les yeux, et partit vers le compartiment des serpentard mais il me retenu encore.

« Tu sais, si je tu ne veux rien me dire je comprendrais, je t'ai vus quand tu es sortit de la grande salle ce matin. Ce Malfoy… est vraiment bête, pour ne pas voir la superbe rose que tu es, il est même aveugle ! »

Je souris tristement, si il savait.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Johann, mais je doit y aller… à plus. »

« A l'année prochaine Pansy. »

J'ouvrit le compartiment des serpentards, il était là, il me scruta, mais je n'y prêtait pas attention, essayant de hissée ma valise dans le filet. C'est Goyle qui m'aida. Je m'assit sur la banquette d'en face contre la vitre, et regarda le paysage défilait, c'était beau. Je me jurais à ce moment précis, observant la rivière qui s'écoulait en dessous su pont, sur lequel le train passait, que je lui ferait regrettait ses paroles. Je posait mon regard sur lui, pour une fois remplis de haine, Drago était occupé à parlé avec Blaise. Le train s'arrêta, nous descendions, je revis Johann au loin, il faisait une tête de plus que moi celui là… Comme Drago. Mes parents étaient là, je les rejoignit avec un grand sourire, et mes vacances d'été commencèrent.

_Fin du flash back._

Sauf que, je ne mettais pas arrangée depuis, je m'empiffrait de chocolat, pour oublier, mais cette phrase restait là, inscrite dans mon esprit : _''Tu m'aimes je le sait, tu me la déjà dis, mais moi, je t'aimerai jamais sale grosse truie !''_

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, l'homme de ma vie, m'avait encore et toujours rejetée comme une vulgaire chose sans importance. Je me levait, alla dans ma salle de bain, et fit couler l'eau, j'étais nue prête à prendre mon bain, mais plus je m'approchais du bord, plus je voyais ce reflet, mon reflet, cette fille c'est moi ? pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Pourquoi je suis si repoussante ? Gagnerais-je un jour un vrai et unique amour réciproque ?

Je me glissait dans l'eau, fermait les yeux, je m'endormis un instant, quand je rouvrit les yeux, l'eau n'était plus très chaude, je regardais par la fenêtre, il faisait noir dehors, je mis un peignoir, me coiffa, me mis en chemise de nuit, et partit me couchait. Que ce passerait-il demain à la rentrée ?

* * *

Reviews ? :D


	2. Le commencement

Chapitre 2 : Le commencement

Chapitre 2 : Le commencement.

Le lendemain, Pansy ouvrit ses yeux, elle regarda son réveil, elle était à l'heure, elle se leva, fit sa toilette, mangea, se lava les dents. Aujourd'hui elle portait un pantalon large pour cachaient ses rondeurs, et un pull en laine blanc argenté. C'était bientôt l'heure de partir, elle passa le derniers instant avec son père qui ne pouvait l'accompagnait, et partit avec sa mère, à la gare.

Arrivée à celle-ci, elle vit Drago, accompagné de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle évita soigneusement son regard, dit au revoir à sa mère, puis partit avec sa valise à roulette, voyant la bande de serpentard s'approcher elle activa le pas, et percuta une personne, elle tomba sur ses lourdes fesses.

« Non mais tu peux pas faire gaffe ! »

« Désolé Pansy, si je me rappelle bien, heureux de te revoir également. »

J'ouvris mes yeux, c'était lui… Johann, le serdaigle.

« Alors comment vas… »

Elle le poussa avec leur valise dans le train, en voyant la bande de serpentards se dirigé dans leur direction.

« Hey… Du calme… Tu es marrante, s'amusa t'il un instant puis reprit son sérieux, tu évite Malfoy ? »

« … »

« Viens dans mon compartiment. Je te cacherai volontiers. »

Il lui prit la main.

« Ton compartiment ? »

« Oui, répondit-il, mon compartiment, je suis préfet en chef, mon monologue est Evely Soocper de poufsoufle. »

« Oh… félicitation alors… »

C'était le seul garçon qui lui prêtait attention. Il souffla un ''merci'', et l'emmena dans un compartiment, où elle vit la fameuse Evely. Ses cheveux blonds dorés tombés en cascade sur ces épaules, déjà vêtu de sa cape de sorcier, elle fixa de ses yeux marrons, Pansy.

« Bonjour », dit-elle avec un charmant sourire.

Pansy la dévisagea, pour qui se prenait t'elle… Elle était de serpentard après tout ! Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner auprès des autres… Elle prit sur elle et répondit avec un sourire.

« Bonjour. »

Pendant tout le trajet, ils apprirent à ce connaître tous les trois.

« J'aimerai… Tout changé en moi… »

Pansy regarda tristement Johann et Evely, le train c'était arrêté et ils devaient descendre, en sortant du compartiment, faisant la route ensemble.

« Pourquoi changer d'apparence, tu es très bien comme ça Pansy ! »

« L'homme que j'ai… »

Son regard croisa, celui des yeux d'un bleu acier. C'était lui. Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Johann releva la tête, et dévisagea Drago, il prit Pansy par les épaules et l'emmena à l'intérieur en compagnie d'Evely. Arrivé à la grande salle, les trois jeunes reprirent le dialogue mais avec un tout autre sujet.

« Tu peux venir à notre table, tu seras toujours la bienvenue, tu sais Pansy. » Fit Evely adressant un sourire à Pansy.

« Où la mienne, comme tu veux, poufsoufle ou serdaigle ! »

« Non, je vais aller à la mienne, merci. »

Le dialogue se termina, elle se tourna et alla vers sa table, elle s'installa au bout de celle-ci, et baissa la tête. Drago ne releva pas. Après le discours de Dumbledore, celui-ci claqua des mains pour faire apparaître la nourriture. Pansy ne mangea pas, et par politesse, attendit la fin. Après la distribution des emplois du temps, elle suivit les autres serpentard, de loin, très loin, arrivée devant le tableau, elle murmura le mot de passe, et passa devant les serpentard en pleines retrouvailles, qui l'aperçurent à peine, à par Drago qui l'interpella.

« Pansy. »

Elle se retourna, le regard assombrit.

« Tu ne t'assois pas ? » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« …Non… je suis fatiguée… »

Drago fit son sourire narquois qu'elle aimait tant, qu'il était diablement sexy assis ainsi, les bras écartés, ainsi que les jambes. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres, dont elle n'aura jamais l'occasion, de toute sa vie, goûter… Elle monta les marches, unes à unes, et s'installa sur son lit, celui qui était près de la fenêtre, là elle vit un oiseau voler.

« Toi, tu as de la chance… Tu es libre de faire ce qui te plait. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots car elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en avance, sans faire de bruit elle descendit dans la salle commune des serpentard, s'assit sur le canapé vert, et examina de plus près son emploi du temps de cette année.

« Oh non, botanique et potion en commun avec les griffons…quelle chance… ah ! Histoire de la magie en commun avec les serdaigles par contre… »

Le visage de Johann souriant lui revint a l'esprit, elle serra son emploi du temps contre sa poitrine, ferma les yeux, pour mieux se remémorait de celui-ci, il était mignon, très mignon. Elle se leva pour aller se préparait, cette année c'étaient les ASPICS, il fallait qu'elle les réussissent. Après s'être préparée, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et attendit devant. Ils étaient là, Evely, toujours souriante, ses cheveux blond soyeux volaient derrière elle, et lui, Johann, qui dès qui la vit se dirigea vers elle, ils restèrent là tous les trois à se parlaient devant les portes de la grande salle, ils entrèrent peu après, la bande de serpentard juste derrière eux, Pansy alla à la table des poufsoufle avec Evely, car Johann, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, de serdaigle, fit passé un message à ses confrères et consœurs.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Pansy ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Bien, peux tu me passer le sucrier s'il te plait… merci…, en sucrant sa tasse de lait, dis moi Pansy, qu'as tu fait pendant les vacances d'été ? »

« Beaucoup de choses… Je suis surtout sortit avec mes parents, faire des ballades, enfin des choses banales, et toi ? »

« Et bien figure toi, ce sont les plus belles vacances de toute ma vie, j'ai été à Paris, et j'ai rencontré Alex, quel homme romantique, je suis sous son charme ! »

Et pendant tout le petit déjeuner elle firent plus ample connaissance, et devinrent amies.

Qui eut crut qu'un jour, moi Pansy Parkinson deviendrait amie, avec une poufsoufle et un serdaigle, qui eux ne sont pas des sang purs ?

Je sentis un regard posé sur moi, je regardais d'abord Johann, qui regardais toujours sa table, puis mes yeux se dirigèrent vers celle des serpentard, Drago me regardait, avec un sourire narquois. Je fis mon indifférente, le dévisagea et me retourna, et continua de parlais avec Evely, comme si de rien n'étais. Oui, je ferais ça désormais, il a été cruel avec moi, tant pis, je l'oublierai un jour, ce n'est qu'un amour de passage.

Après le petit déjeuner, les cours purent enfin commencés. Pansy n'avait décidément pas de chance, elle avait potion avec Severus Rogue, un homme avec un nez crochus, des cheveux noirs, très, très gras ! Elle fut en binôme avec Weasley ! Quelle frustration, il fallait qu'elle se le coltine celui là… Les 2 heures de potions passèrent très lentement, à la fin du cours, tous les élèves soufflèrent un bon coup tout en sortant pour le prochain cours. C'est à dire Défense contre les forces du mal pour les serpentards. Lupin avait été rappeler pour ce poste, et il avait accepté. Pansy fut la première à rentrer, et s'assit au premier rang seule, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'exprima aussitôt en se retournant.

« Cette place est prise ! »

« Merci de m'avoir garder la place, Pansy. »

Elle hallucinait, Drago s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle le scruta, puis quand le cours commença, elle commença à prendre des notes, évitant le plus possible le prince des serpentards. Pendant que Lupin écrivait au tableau, il s'adressa à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Pansy ? Je ne te reconnais plus. »

«_Tu m'aimes je le sait, tu me l'as déjà dis, mais moi, je t'aimerai jamais sale grosse truie_… »

« Eh ? »

Il la regarda, avec une légère pointe d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« _Tu m'aimes je le sait, tu me l'as déjà dis, mais moi, je t'aimerai jamais sale grosse truie_… C'est ce que tu m'avais dis l'année dernière… je n'ai pas oubliée, je ne suis pas si bête que ça figure toi ! »

« Mais je n'en doute pas Pansy, comment as tu pu croire que je croyais que tu étais bête ! » Fit-il de son sourire narquois.

« Et enlève ce sourire, moi je rit pas, tu as détruis mon cœur pendant six années, oui six années ! Mais tu m'enlèvera pas la dernière ! Depuis le début… je… »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, Drago se redressa sur sa chaise, ne montrant pas sa grande surprise par les paroles de celle-ci.

« Je t'aimais… »

La fin du cours sonna, elle se leva, prit ses affaires rapidement, et partit en courant, le poids des larmes étaient trop lourd, elle sanglota en courant, elle percuta une fois de plus Johann qui perdit son sourire à la vu des larmes de son amie. Il leva le regard, Drago était derrière. Il se déplaça vers lui, laissant Pansy un moment seule.

« Hey toi, Malfoy, le demeuré qui ce prend pour le prince des serpentards ! »

Drago s'arrêta net, il rêvait ou on le chercher. Il se retourna, et déploya son sourire sournois.

« Ouais, c'est moi… enchanté, euh… Oups, je connais pas ton nom, tu doit pas être très connu, dit-il toujours le sourire en coin il vit l'insigne des préfets, tu es préfet, tu n'es pas sensé faire régné l'ordre, au mieux de créer des disputes sans intérêt ? Surtout pour…, en regardant Pansy, ''ça''.

C'était un mot de trop pour Johann, il fut retenu par Pansy, qui éclatait de plus en plus en sanglots.

« S'il te plaît… Johann, ne fait pas ça… pas à lui… pas ça… non… »

Johann regarda Drago, qui souriait de plus en plus. Johann répliqua alors.

« Tu devrais enlever ce sourire, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, ce sourire prouve bien des choses, prouve que tu es un sans cœur ! Cœur de pierre on devrait t'appeler et non prince ! Un prince, ça aime une princesse, hors toi, tu les baisent toutes, pour les laisser après ! Honte à toi ! Il n'y a pas plus immonde que toi ! Ne pas avoir de cœur, c'est horrible ! Comment peux tu rester là, alors que Pansy, ta accompagné, soutenu pendant six ans ! Comment peux tu en arriver là ! Ton niveau sociale dois être bien bas… Un gars comme toi, n'a pas sa place ici, viens Pansy.. »

Il la prit par les épaules, et ils se déplacèrent devant Drago, qui ne souriait plus, mais avait un regard remplit de haine, il s'en alla dans la direction opposé en murmurant.

« Comment ce Johann se permet t'il de me faire la moral… Par merlin, moi me faire rabaissé par ce… sang de bourbe… Il va le regretter, foie de Malfoy ! »

Il prit le couloir de gauche et disparut dans la pénombre.


	3. Pourquoi suis je ainsi ?

_Il la prit par les épaules, et ils se déplacèrent devant Drago, qui ne souriait plus, mais avait un regard remplit de haine, il s'en alla dans la direction opposé en murmurant._

_« Comment ce Johann se permet t'il de me faire la moral… Par merlin, moi me faire rabaissé par ce… Il va le regretter, foie de Malfoy ! »_

_Il prit le couloir de gauche et disparut dans la pénombre._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ?**

Au bout d'un moment Pansy s'arrêta net. Johann qui l'a tenait par les épaules, s'arrêta avec elle, la regardant avec une fine lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi Johann ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi me protèges tu ? »

Johann se mit en face d'elle, et lui adressa un sourire sincère, il dût s'abaisser pour que son visage soit au niveau du sien. Pansy le regardait droit dans les yeux, curieuse de savoir sa réponse.

« Tu sais… Je pense que cet abruti t'as pas mal sali ces dernières années… »

Pansy fut choquée de sa réponse, et baissa les yeux, trouvant ses chaussures très intéressantes. Johann prit son menton entre ses doigts, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Tu es une superbe jeune femme, ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie ainsi ! »

« Pourquoi veux-tu être mon ami, moi qui est serpentarde et toi serdaigle ? »

« Tu sais, cette histoire de maison pour moi ce n'est rien du tout… »

Il se redressa, et commença à continuer son chemin, obligeant Pansy à le poursuivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il continua sans un mot, observant le couloir, même si la curiosité était forte, Pansy se tût, et le suivit en silence, ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des serpentards.

« Il est tard. »

« Mais… tu ne m'as toujours pas dis… »

Il lui refit un de ses plus beau sourire, il était vraiment mignon. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, avec un air protecteur, mais avec un regard chaleureux.

« Chère demoiselle, la vie réserve bien des choses, je vous propose cependant d'aller vous couchez, car il se fait tard, le couvre feu vient de passer et si Lord Rusard vous surprend avec sa fidèle chatte Miss Teigne, vous serez dans de mauvais draps, sur ce, bonne nuit, princesse serpentarde. »

Il enleva sa main de son épaule, fit une révérence et partit avec un sourire d'amusement, Pansy attendit qu'il disparaissent de son champ de vision. Le serpent du tableau de la salle commune, la regarda de ses petits yeux globuleux et siffla.

« Le mot de passsse… »

« Serpentinus » souffla t'elle faiblement.

Le tableau pivota, elle respira un bon coup, si elle croisait Drago, quel serait sa réaction ? Elle entra, elle regard aux alentours : personne.

« Ils ont dût aller tous se coucher. » pensa t'elle.

Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce vide, et s'asseya sur le canapé vert. Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea, rêvassant. Puis, s'endormit.

Johann prononça le mot de passe, il allait entrer quand on l'interpella, méfiant il se mit sur ses gardes, il ne distinguait pas la personne dans l'obscurité, prêt à prendre sa baguette.

« Du calme… Par serpentard, les serdaigles …tous pareils. »

« Malfoy, retourne immédiatement dans ton dortoir, sinon je serais contraint de passer à la manière forte, le couvre feu est passé depuis une demi heure ! »

Dans l'obscurité, il se tenait là, avec nonchalance, appuyé contre le mur, son sourire malfaisant s'étira après les dires de Johann. Il s'avança vers celui-ci, dévoilant son visage à la lumière de la pleine lune. Johann quand à lui, était toujours sur ses gardes.

« Tu m'as bien rabaissé tout à l'heure devant Pansy. »

« …Tu l'as cherché… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si ton arrogance te pousse à cela. »

Drago émit un petit rire, qui ne disait rien de bon.

« De toute façon tu ne tentera rien, Malfoy, tu es bien trop trouillard. »

« Oui, oui, il dise tous ça… »

Johann allait en rajouter, mais il fut plus rapide, il répondit.

« Cependant… »

Johann referma sa bouche, et écouta.

« J'ai changé… Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai eu en quelque sorte… un entraînement vigoureux. »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? J'en ai rien à battre de ton entraînement Malfoy ! »

« Mon père et… »

Johann voyais qu'il levait son bras gauche, il regarda son avant bras, et le déclic lui venu.

« Je pense que tu as compris, si tu ne veux pas des ennuis, tu ferme ta gueule, et tu t'écarte de mon chemin. »

Johann déstabilisait sur le moment, reprit vite ses esprits.

« Tu ne me fait pas peur, mangemort ou pas ! »

Drago s'approcha de lui, quand il fut bien en face, un duel de regard s'engagea. C'est Johann qui perdit détournant vite ses yeux, baissant la tête.

« Bien. Écarte toi… » siffla t'il sur un ton menaçant.

Johann s'écarta, Drago marcha devant lui, et ne s'arrêta pas, mais Evely choisit ce moment pour apparaître.

« Malfoy ! »

Il s'arrêta.

« 2 heures de colles ! Le couvre feu est passé depuis 1 heure ! »

Johann écarquilla les yeux, ça faisait une demi heure qu'il se débattait contre Malfoy, une heure, et en plus, il avait perdu lamentablement.

Evely s'approcha de Malfoy, et se planta devant lui les bras croisés.

« Pourquoi traîne tu dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ? »

Drago resta interdit. Evely fronça les sourcils.

« Réponds ! »

Elle croisa les yeux du serpentard.

« Pansy a de bons goûts tout de même, il faut admettre. » Pensa t'elle.

Elle ne flancha pas. Drago le regard haineux se justifia tout de même.

« J'avais quelque chose à régler, avec Johann. »

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Malfoy ! »

« Désolé mais contrairement à toi, je ne connais pas ton nom, je connais que ton petit prénom de serdaigle. Bien sûr quand on est connu comme moi, on a pas besoin de se présenter, tu vois le truc ? »

« Il s'appelle Johann Kristen. Et moi c'est Soocper. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ton garde du corps personnel… Kristen », il se retourna vers Evely. « Mais tu vois Soocper, Kristen a une bouche, je pense qu'il est apte à répondre de lui même si il le désire, non ? »

Il afficha un sourire narquois, et reprit sa marche, elle le laissa passer, quand il disparut.

« Non mais quelle toupet ! Ce gars n'a vraiment aucun cœur… »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Pansy, viens rentrons. »

Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

Drago prononça le mot de passe, et entra.

« Non mais pour qui ce prennent t'ils ces sangs de… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, il y avait quelqu'un sur le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement, l'obscurité le gênait, il approcha son visage de la personne qui paraissait dormir profondément.

« Pansy… » murmura t'il.

Elle bougea sous l'entente de son nom. Oh non elle s'était assoupie, elle se releva avec difficulté. Et elle croisa une fois de plus son regard.

« Que… Que fais-tu ici, Drago ? »

Elle eut en réponse un regard plein de mépris.

« Tu m'as déçue, comment peux tu traîner avec ces sangs de bourbes ! »

Elle se leva subitement, frustrée par ces dires, ce mot ne signifiait plus rien pour elle.

« Ne les traite pas comme ça ! Je te l'interdit ! »

Il se redressa à son tour, bien décidée à régler cette histoire.

« Tu es à serpentard, ici ! Pas chez les gryffons, qui prennent pitié de cette race mineure ! »

Un bruit résonna dans la pièce, Drago tenait sa joue rouge et chaude, Pansy les larmes aux yeux, le poussa de toutes ses forces, il la prit par le bras, et ils tombèrent par terre, à deux. Pansy sur Drago, il la regarda.

Il la poussa, mais pas brutalement contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, pour qu'elle recule, il se releva, essuya sa cape noir, et regarda Pansy, d'un regard dur.

« J'apprécie le fait, que tu me résistes mais je ne supporte pas que tu traînes avec eux. »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux… cette phrase… _''J'apprécie le fait, que tu me résistes…'' _. devait-elle avoir de l'espoir ?

Elle se leva à son tour. Il resta là, devant elle, la regardant, il la dévisagea, et finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, il tapa la place de la main, pour qu'elle y prenne place.

« Tu n'avais pas finit ta phrase… Tout à l'heure. »

Pansy hésita, puis le rejoignit. Le silence pesait entre eux, chacun attendait que l'autre commence, Drago en eut marre.

« Bon… à la fin des cours, tu n'avais pas finit ta phrase, qu'est-ce que c'était ? que voulais tu me dire ? »

« … Je… »

Il lui prit la main, pour l'encourageait à répondre, il planta son regard dans ses yeux.

« Je… t'aimais…, fit-elle en retirant sa main, tu as brisée ma vie pendant, six ans. »

Drago écoutait attentivement.

« Que ressens tu à mon égard Drago, réponds moi franchement ? »

Drago soupira.

« Je ne sais pas trop, des fois tu es plus collante que de la colle, tu es gentille… Tu as d'autres qualités cachées, j'en suis sûr, mais… Tu n'es pas… »

« Belle. »

Il ne releva pas sa réponse et continua. Détournant les yeux.

« … Enfin, tu es une bonne amie, on va dire, que… je suis habitué à toi, voilà tout. »

« Je vois. »

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui.. » mentit-elle.

« Alors bonne nuit »

Il se leva, la regarda une dernière fois et partit se couchait, elle en fit de même.

Dans son lit ses larmes coulait, alors c'était ça le problème, pot de colle et mocheté ?…

« Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? »

Elle s'endormit, sans pouvoir répondre à sa question.

* * *

Reviews ? :D

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Au prochain ! Enjoy.


	4. Nouvel espoir ?

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure

_« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Oui.. »_

_« Alors bonne nuit »_

_Il se leva, la regarda une dernière fois et partit se couchait, elle en fit de même._

_Dans son lit ses larmes coulait, alors c'était ça le problème, pot de colle et mocheté ?… _

_« Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? »_

_Elle s'endormit, sans pouvoir répondre à sa question._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvel espoir ?**

Pansy se réveilla pour une nouvelle journée. Elle s'étira, et alla se préparer. Elle aller sortir de la salle commune, quand une personne l'interpella.

« Pansy, attends moi. Tu as donc oubliée les bonnes habitudes ? »

Elle se retourna, c'était Drago. Il s'arrêta devant elle, puis continua sa marche, la tirant hors de la salle commune, il n'affichait pas de sourire, mais n'était pas énervé non plus, il était tout simplement neutre. Ils marchèrent ainsi à travers les couloirs, Pansy légèrement en retrait. Il ouvrit les portes de la grande salle, Evely vit Pansy et lui fit un signe de la main, Pansy voulu faire de même et la rejoindre, mais Drago la prit par la main, et envoya un regard haineux à Evely.

Pansy sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il la tenait par la main, c'était la toute première fois. Sa main, ses doigts de pianiste, si fin mais virils à la fois, ils étaient doux, Pansy se laissa faire, et suivit Drago, à la table des serpentards.

Drago prit un croissant et prit un morceau dans sa bouche, en s'adressant à Pansy.

« Che t'avais dis, que cela me déplaichait que tu chois avec eux. »

Pansy prit un petit pain aux chocolats, et l'entama pour toute réponse. Drago avala sa bouchée, il était si… si… enfin tout simplement magnifique, ses cheveux blond presque blanc, tombant devant ses yeux, il avait abandonné le gel, et le naturel lui allait merveilleusement bien.

« Je suis sûr que si tu maigrissais un peu et que tu te soignais un peu plus, tu serais plus aimable à regarder. »

Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent aussi rouge que la pomme qu'elle tenait à présent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago. Il la regarda, et haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Tu l'es toujours ça perse les yeux. » Dit-il d'un sourire en coin. Puis il reprit peu après.

« J'ai dit ça, c'est pour toi, après tu fais ce que tu veux, …des fois je suis trop clément… »

« Je me demande si il aime les cheveux courts ? »

« Je n'ai aucune préférence.. » répondit t'il tout en touillant, avec un regard ailleurs, son lait au chocolat. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal de répondre à ce genre de question.

« Mince j'ai pensée tout haut !! » Pensa Pansy, qui ressemblait plus à une tomate qu'autre chose.

« Je te fait tant d'effet que ça ? »

« … »

« Au fait… »

Elle le regarda toujours rouge.

« Merci pour la claque hier, c'était… mignon de ta part. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu les as défendus car ils représentent beaucoup à tes yeux, mais moi, j'aimerai jamais ces deux personnes là… Sache le… Si un jour tu es ma copine. »

Les yeux de Pansy pétillèrent d'espoir. Drago finit son lait, il avait de jolies petites moustaches en chocolats, qu'elle aurait aimée le lui enlevait ou les lécher, elle secoua la tête, pour virer ses idées bizarres. Quand elle le regarda, une fois de plus, il s'essuyait les moustaches avec un mouchoir. Il se leva et partit sans un mot, sa cape volant majestueusement derrière lui. Pansy se leva à son tour, mais se dirigea vers la table des serdaigles, attendant, Johann, Evely la rejoignit en disant :

« Je vous jure ce Malfoy !! »

Johann se leva à son tour, s'excusant.

« Je dois vous parler. » Fit Pansy.

Ils se dirigèrent hors de la grande salle. Dans un couloir, hors de vue.

« Je souhaiterai, avoir votre aide, je veux plaire à Drago ! »

Ses deux amis avaient les yeux ronds. Puis Johann regarda Evely, et répondit avec un sourire.

« Tu peux compter sur nous. Les amis c'est fait pour ça ? Mais tu veux faire quoi exactement ? »

« Je veux pas me plier à ses caprices je veux lui résister, je veux maigrir, et me raffiner ! »

Johann et Evely se regardèrent une fois de plus, et hochèrent la tête.

« Ok, bon rendez-vous au parc à 19h45 » Fit Evely.

« Merci ! A tout à l'heure. »

Ils se firent signe, et ils partirent chacun vers leurs cours respectifs. Pansy eût un sourire ineffaçable pour le restant de toute la journée, elle ferait tout pour gagner l'amour de son beau serpentard, même lui, il avait dis, elle avait une chance, si elle maigrissait, et qu'elle se raffinait !

* * *

Chapitre un peu court désolé ! Mais il fallait que je coupe là ! Reviews ? :D


	5. Premiers cours !

« Ok, bon rendez-vous au parc à 19h45 » Fit Evely

_« Ok, bon rendez-vous au parc à 19h45 » Fit Evely._

_« Merci ! A tout à l'heure. »_

Ils se firent signe, et ils partirent chacun vers leurs cours respectifs. Pansy eût un sourire ineffaçable pour le restant de toute la journée, elle ferait tout pour gagner l'amour de son beau serpentard, même lui, il avait dis, elle avait une chance, si elle maigrissait, et qu'elle se raffinait !

**Chapitre 5 : Premier cours !**

Le cours de botanique se trouva plus facile que prévu, avec l'aide de Blaise, qui se retrouva à côté d'elle, Pansy, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et rêveuse, faillit renverser une potion sur la pauvre plante en cours de manipulation. Blaise retint la potion au dernier moment, et adressa un regard noir à Pansy.

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention crétine ! Et enlève ce sourire hideux ! »

Pansy baissa les yeux, honteuse. Ils finirent leur manipulation en binômes avec toujours de la tension entre eux deux. Madame Chourave les laissa partir pile à la sonnerie, les élèves de serpentard et de gryffondor sortirent sans un mot. Pansy entra dans la salle commune. Et repensa.

Flash back.

Pansy marchait dans les couloirs direction le prochain cours, défense contre les forces du mal. Elle vu Evely courir vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Pansy ! Toujours à 19h45 au parc, on commencera le raffinement, Johann ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui, il avait complètement oublié son devoir de potion, tu connais Rogue… Alors je te propose de ramener tout tes plus beaux habits, pour que j'évalue un peu, ton style, ainsi que ta trousse de maquillage, si tu en as une ! Ok ? »

« Euh… Je n'ai pas de trousse de maquillage… Oui je suis d'accord. »

« Tu n'en as pas ? Pas grave Pansy ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« Ouais c'est ça ! » Répondit Pansy en souriant, elle continua sa marche seule.

Fin du flash back.

Elle ouvrit son armoire, et sortit ses plus beaux ''vieux'' habits. Elle soupira, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remit du neuf dans son armoire… Elle mit sur son lit, une jupe noire longue, un décolleté un peu déchiré, un jean encore en bon état, un pull blanc avec un chat brodé dessus et encore des autres affaires… toutes aussi laides les unes que les autres… Elle regarda son réveil, il était 19h30. C'était l'heure. Elle mit toutes ses affaires dans un sac, et sortit du dortoir.

Elle traversa la salle commune d'un pas rapide, jusqu'à..

« Pansy ? »

Elle se retourna, Blaise lui faisait face, il regardait son sac, puis reposa son regard sur elle.

« Tu fais quoi là au juste ? »

« Je pars voir une amie.. »

« Hm ? Toi avoir une amie ? Laisse moi rire. »

« … Et bien si j'en ai une ! Pourquoi ça te fait quoi, jaloux ?? »

Blaise eut les yeux rond, lui jaloux ? Il éclata de rire. Ce qui attira l'attention d'un certain blond, qui vint se joindre à leur conversation.

« Blaise, tu fous quoi là ? »

« Rien, j'demande à notre chère Pansy où elle allait. »

Drago arqua un de ses sourcils.

« Et ?… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire la dedans… T'es vraiment pathétique… »

« Attends j'ai pas finit, dit-il fier de lui, tu sais quoi ? Maintenant elle aurait une amie. Hahaha ! »

Drago resta impassible, il regarda Blaise se tordre de rire.

« Va rejoindre ton amie Pansy, et toi Blaise. Depuis quand te préoccupe tu de Pansy ainsi ? Laisse là vivre sa vie bon sang ! »

Pansy afficha un sourire de reconnaissance à Drago et fila hors des cachots.

Blaise se retourna vers Drago.

« Hey, cooool Drago ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?? Tu réagis pas normalement… »

« Où peut être que ma maturité à plus grandit que la tienne. » Rétorqua t'il sur les nerfs.

« Pff… Tu ressemble bien à ton… » Il se tût alors.

Drago qui était de dos à lui, se retourna lentement et siffla dangereusement.

« Blaise… Finit ta phrase si tu l'oses ?…… »

« Euh… A ton… A ton… Laisse tomber. »

Blaise partit dans les dortoirs.

Quand à Drago il s'assit sur le canapé avec la grâce d'un orang-outang. Il soupira. Il haïssait qu'on le compare à son cher mangemort de père.

Pansy courait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas arriver en retard, le lourd sac sur ses épaules, elle arriva au parc, Evely était là.

« Déso…Désolée d'être en retard, c'est que j'ai eu un petit empêchement… »

« Pas grave, moi même je viens juste d'arriver. »

Elle regarda Evely, cette fille avait un sourire magnifique, et représentait la beauté à l'état pure. Ses vêtements l'épousaient parfaitement… Quand à elle, elle était tout le contraire…

« On commence ? »

Pansy sortit de sa rêverie.

« Bien sûr ! »

Elles marchèrent, Evely posant quelques questions à Pansy, qui répondit avec joie.

Elles arrivèrent à destination, un grand chêne était là, majestueux !

« Bon assis toi là. »

Pansy s'assit à l'endroit indiqué, sur une des énormes racines qui sortait de terre.

« Bon… Montre tes vêtements. »

Pansy sortit de son sac, les vêtements…

Evely les prit et les examina avec attention… Elle fit des retouche sur certains, et les autres elle les jeta négligemment.

« Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !! »

« Bon voici les vêtements que j'ai un peu arrangé… Je me doutais bien que tu aurais un peu de mal côté vêtement. Alors tiens. »

Elle lui tendit trois gros sac. Pansy découvrit avec stupéfaction, les superbes vêtements, même des tenues de soirée.

« Bon le bal de noël est dans deux mois. Il va falloir te magner le popotin ! hein ! Enlève ta robe de sorcier. »

Elles enlevèrent toutes les deux leurs robes, et les posèrent dans le creux de l'arbre, là où personne pourrait trouver leur affaires.

« Nous allons faire des tas d'exercice, il faut que tu maigrisse non ? Nous feront le raffinement plus tard, j'ai changer d'avis. Quand tu auras bien maigrit, tu pourra mettre les vêtements que je t'ai indiqué, seulement après le bal de noël, jusque là tu devra te contenter de tes vêtement occasionnel que tu portes normalement. Tu sera parfait le jour du bal. J'te le promet Pansy ! Aller on va faire un bon jogging autour du lac. »

« Autour du lac ?? Mais il est énorme ! »

« C'est le but ! Aller ! »

Après deux bonnes heures de courses… Elles arrivèrent. Pansy essoufflée, Evely tout à fait normal comme si elle n'avait jamais courut, à par ses légères couleurs aux joues qui trompaient son allure.

« Bien, bien. »

Le reste du cours, elle lui montra, une boîte à maquillage, elle lui indiqua quelles couleurs unir pour faire un parfait ensembles. Après la pause maquillage, et avoir mangées un casse croûte que Evely avait confectionnée d'avance, elles refirent des exercices de musculations. Pansy n'en pouvait plus mais elle tenait bon. Il était 22h48. Le couvre feu était passé depuis deux bonnes heures.

« Bon c'est finit pour aujourd'hui Pansy, Johann viendra demain, il sera meilleur professeur que moi en musculation, enfin… rendez-vous à 13h00 demain, vu qu'on est samedi… N'oublie pas, il ne faut pas s'empiffrer ! Et prendre son temps pour manger , sinon tout ce que tu aura fait aujourd'hui, ça n'aura servit à rien du tout ! »

« Oui ! A demain, à 13h ! »

Pansy courut dans les couloirs, évitant soigneusement Rusard et Miss Teigne. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la salle commune des serpentard. Le serpent aux yeux globuleux la regarda et fit de sa voix doucereuse.

« Le mot de passssse… ?

« Serpentinus »

Le tableau pivota, Pansy entra. Elle marcha vers les escaliers. Une voix l'interpella.

« Pansy »

Elle se retourna, encore lui. Blaise.

« … Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose… tu n'es pas venue au repas, et de plus, tu reviens à 23h. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Pourquoi tu traîne avec ce genre de personne ?

« Ce sont MES amis, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. »

Elle continua son chemin, le poussant sur le passage. Elle arriva à son dortoir, prit une douche, se changea, rêvassa un moment sur son lit, puis finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Prochain chapitre, Pansy arrivera t'elle à ses fins ?

Mais de quoi se mêle Blaise ?

Quand à Drago ?

Evely tiendra t'elle sa promesse ?

Johann l'aidera t'il jusqu'au bout ?

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! Enjoy -

Et désolée du retard gomen --'


	6. ANNONCE ! ToT

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous... Je voulais vous annoncés que "La plus belle des roses" va faire une légère pose, car mon premier PC est tombé malheureusement en panne et il y avait tous mes documents dedans et donc la fanfiction. Je tenais à m'excuser sincèrement.

Je tenais à remercier en passant à tous ceux qui m'on encouragée dans ma fanfic' c'est à dire, un grand merci à :

- Lily, Solima, Manah, Lucy, Na, Fubuki, Yuffie Black, Thrill, KellyOmalfoy, Laura, Wilhelmina and Draco/Pansy 3

* * *

Voilà, je vous tiendrais au courant pour la suite, elle sortira dès que ms parents auront reprogrammé le PC. Donc voilà, merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous encore une fois. Gros bisous !

Mymii, Bisous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Serpentard & Confrontation

_Le tableau pivota, Pansy entra. Elle marcha vers les escaliers. Une voix l'interpella._

_« Pansy »_

_Elle se retourna, encore lui. Blaise._

_« … Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose… tu n'es pas venue au repas, et de plus, tu reviens à 23h. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu traîne avec ce genre de personne ?_

_« Ce sont MES amis, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. »_

_Elle continua son chemin, le poussant sur le passage. Elle arriva à son dortoir, prit une douche, se changea, rêvassa un moment sur son lit, puis finit par s'endormir._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Serpentard & Confrontation.**

Pansy se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin là, elle regarda par la fenêtre, en ce samedi matin, bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà actif. Au mieux de se lever, elle resta un instant assise, sur son lit, elle regarda rapidement son réveil : 9h12, une heure respectable, en clair une mini grasse matinée qu'elle venait de faire. En regardant la cour empli d'élèves à cette heure de la journée, elle repensa aux évènements de la vieille... Drago... Drago l'avait défendu contre Blaise, et cela avait été adorable. Mais, il avait l'air de ne pas être dans son assiette, d'habitude il l'aurait dénigrée, beaucoup dénigrée. Aussi, le rendez-vous de 13h, il ne fallait surtout pas oublier ! Pansy se leva, d'attaque pour cette journée, elle s'étira un peu, puis après s'être lavée, et habillé de ses vêtements habituels, elle se précipita à la grande salle sans attendre qui que ce soit. Au même moment qu'elle courait, un jeune homme blond venait de se réveillait à son tour... Que fut sa surprise quand elle vit arriver Evely et Johann au même instant devant les porte de la grande salle. Voyant Pansy arrivait en courant, les yeux verts pénétrant la fixèrent, et d'un sourire chaleureux lui fit signe de la main de venir les rejoindre, Evely se contenta de sourire :

« Hey Pansy !... Je suis désolé pour hier, Evely a du te dire. »

« C'est pas grave, Johann, c'est pas grave, et puis, on s'est amusées entre filles. »

Johann éleva ses sourcils, il ne semblait pas trop comprend, il jeta un regard à Evely, qui pouffa de rire, se moquant gentiment de l'ignorance du jeune homme. Elle entra à la suite d'Evely, suivit de près par Johann qui essayait vainement de comprendre se qui se tramait chez les deux jeunes filles, et le fait que ses joues avaient rosies légèrement avait le don de le rendre très mignon. Ils s'installèrent à la table des poufsouffles qui avaient prit habitude du serdaigle et de la serpentard. Mais une voix cassa le moment magique qui s'était installé à la table des poufsouffles, une voix masculine que Pansy ne connaissait pas.

« Hey, Pa... Pansy ? »

Elle se retourna et regarda le jeune inconnu qui s'approchait de la table, il était grand, de la même taille que Drago et Johann certainement, il avait les cheveux couleur blé, contrairement à Drago, qui avait les cheveux blond presque blanc, ses yeux d'un marron chocolats la fixèrent un petit instant, et finalement il prit la parole, apparemment il cherchait son texte :

« Je... Tu ne m'a sans doute jamais remarqué, je suis de... de Serpentard aussi... »

Pansy ne sachant pas quoi répondre, préféra écouter la suite, Johann et Evely assistèrent également à cette scène plutôt comique mais gênante pour le garçon. Il reprit :

« Je m'appelle Ethan Hayden... Et... Et... Heu enfin, Drago veut te voir. »

Il baissa la tête confus, Pansy n'avait jamais remarqué cet élève dans les rangs, c'était bizarre, elle venait de comprendre à quel point elle avait tant de monde à rencontrer, même dans sa propre maison. C'était frustrant finalement, frustrant de ne pas connaître ses propres camarades. Regardant du côté des serpentard, elle pouvait voir le rictus du beau blond qu'elle aimait tant. C'était une blague, pour les rendre ridicules tous les deux. Il était exaspérant parfois, il s'ennuyait à un tel point qu'il envoyait d'autre élève qui n'avait rien demander, venir la voir et de les mettre dans une connerie pure et profonde ? Sur ce coup là, Pansy lança un regard dur à Drago. Elle regarda Ethan, plongeant dans ses yeux chocolat, et comme si c'était magique, un sourire adorablement magnifique, qui était tellement rare chez elle, naquit sur ses lèvres, et invita Ethan à se joindre à eux :

« Ethan, tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous. »

« Ma... mais Drago... »

« C'est une mauvaise blague, ne fait pas attention à lui. Il essai de faire son intéressant une fois de plus. »

Ethan, prit au dépourvu rougit atrocement, et commença à regarder derrière lui, en direction de la table des serpentard qui était déjà hilare en voyant sa réaction. Sauf Drago, Drago avait reprit son air sérieux et fixait Ethan, avec ce regard si monstrueux. Pansy remarqua, et en élargissant son sourire, prit la main d'Ethan pour l'inciter à s'assoir, côté d'elle, ensuite, ils tournèrent le dos à la table de serpentard dont les rires s'estompèrent peu à peu. Ethan avait l'air très gênait, et la table toute entière les fixaient, Pansy et lui. Il baissa la tête, rougissant de plus en plus, lui aussi avait un beau visage, en fait, sa timidité était très adorable, pensa Pansy en le regardant de coin. Peut être qu'elle devrait, abandonner l'idée d'impressionner Drago. Elle n'avait fait que de lui tourner autour pendant toute sa scolarité, peut être était-il temps pour elle d'ouvrir les yeux, et de s'adresser à d'autres jeunes hommes, Drago n'était pas l'homme unique, il y en avait un tas d'autre très mignons, comme Johann, ou ce Ethan dont la gêne constante était attendrissante. Evely la fit sortir de sa rêverie, ses yeux bleus la percèrent tellement qu'elle crut qu'elle avait le dont de lire en elle. Mais son regard dévia sur Ethan qui manger presque discrètement un petit bout de pain, et quand elle l'interpella, avec maladresse il le fit tomber par terre, il balbutia quelques mots d'excuse, et porta son regard sur Evely.

« Tu veux venir avec nous à 13h ? »

Ethan regarda l'assemblée comportée de Pansy qui avait la bouche-bée, Johann qui regardait devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, et Evely qui affichait un grand sourire. Ethan avait l'air d'hésiter, pourtant avec le regard bleu mais insistant d'Evely, il ne pu résister davantage, murmurant un petit _« oui volontiers »_. Pansy afficha elle aussi un sourire amical au nouveau venu. L'heure du petit déjeuné passa, et le nouveau quatuor marchait paisiblement, vers les grandes étendues vertes des espaces appartenant à Poudlard. Plus précisément sous ce grand et majestueux chêne. Ils s'installèrent sur les énormes racines. Ethan s'était placé automatiquement à côté de Pansy, mais glissant légèrement, leurs mains se touchèrent, ils relevèrent la tête en même ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rougir tous les deux. D'un côté Johann fronça légèrement les sourcils, tandis que Evely se mit à rire d'un rire élégant. Et d'un autre, un blond, qui scrutait de loin, affichait un rictus de colère, sans en attendre davantage, il tourna les talon, sa cape virevoltant sous ses pas. Pansy et Ethan n'avaient pas bougé, s'étant confondu dans les yeux de l'autre, mais Ethan se recula bien vite, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et finit par s'assoir la respiration accéléré, comme si il venait de se faire un sprint de 1000 mètres à lui tout seul. Pansy, elle resta debout, et d'un air gêné fit :

« Je... Excusez moi, j'ai oublié que je devais faire quelque chose, alors à 13h hein ?! »

Elle se mit courir précipitamment, jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, et se plaquant contre la première colonne, mettant sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ! Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer ce dernier. Mais soudainement, elle sentit deux mains se plaquer autour de son visage, elle rouvrit les yeux, apeurée. Elle vit deux orbes grises la regardait avec une pointe de colère refoulée. Drago.

« Je te cherchais. »

Elle regarda un peu plus autour d'elle, et remarqua qu'ils étaient assez proche, et que personne n'était ici, ce qui la fit rougir, faisant repartir son cœur.

« Dra... Drago ? »

« Hm.. Suis moi. »

Sans un mot, il se recula, et entama la marche. Malgré, l'envie oppressante qui lui disait de ne pas le suivre, ses jambes suivirent tout de même les pas lents de Drago, fallait l'avouer, il avait vraiment la classe, sa démarche était unique. Traversant de nombreux couloirs et escaliers, ils arrivèrent finalement à une salle, un peu sombre, mais tout de même légèrement éclairée. Drago ferma la porte derrière eux, et d'un geste brutal la plaque contre le mur, ses yeux fixaient les siens, et elle n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement, de peur de trahir la peur qui s'élevait de plus en plus en elle. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, jusque son oreille :

« Comment se fait-il que Hayden fais partie de ton groupe d'amis ? »

Sa voix était douce, mélodieuse, il n'y avait aucune menace, ce qui fit frissonner notre pauvre Pansy, qui ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Drago la regarda patiemment, et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres, qui déplaisait à Pansy et immédiatement, elle le repoussa brutalement. Il recula de quelques pas, et ne bougea plus, baissant la tête. Il ne semblait pas plus énervé que cela. Mais son regard pétrifia Pansy. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, mais que faire au final ? Il s'approcha encore, et tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle se débattit comme une folle, elle ne se sentait pas prête, et de toute manière elle sentait un coup bas arriver. Mais Drago n'était pas du même avis, il la plaqua davantage au mur, ne lui laissant aucun champ libre, Pansy avait peur de crier. Si peur qu'il la brutalise, comme son père le faisait, car Drago même s'il le nié ressemblait à son père qu'il le voulait ou non. Il serra les poignées de Pansy, dont la peur s'emparait encore plus d'elle, que comptait-il faire ? Mais pour son plus grand bonheur, leurs lèvres se nouèrent en un baiser plutôt passionné, même s'il elle aimait, il ne fallait pas, pas maintenant, et puis... Non, elle ne voulait pas, alors, elle tourna la tête, pour rompre le baiser.

« Malfoy ! Lai... Laisse là p...partir ! »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, sur le trio, ils étaient venus pour elle, mais comment avait-il su ? Drago regarda Pansy, et la lâcha, prit au dépourvu, au moins ça lui servira de leçon. Mais au lieu de partir, il commença à fusiller Ethan du regard, mais Johann prit les devants, justement, en avançant d'un pas, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Malfoy comme on se retrouve. »

« Kristen... Dégage de là, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à toi que je vais m'adresser. »

Pansy ne comprenait plus rien, et entre deux, Evely s'était faufilé près de Pansy, et lui avait expliqué le malentendu qu'il y avait eut entre les deux jeunes hommes devant le dortoir des préfets en chefs. Pansy eut une exclamation de stupeur en entendant tout ça, mais qu'arrivait-il à Drago ? Drago poussa Johann de son chemin, et prit Ethan par sa robe de sorcier, le pauvre ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, paralysé par la peur.

« Sale traître, je t'avais INTERDIT, tu entends là ? INTERDIT de t'approcher d'elle, espèce d'imbécile, tu ne mérite pas notre maison, vu que tu n'es même pas foutu d'obéir à des ordres clairs et précis ! »

Ethan commença à trembler, mais Johann poussa Drago contre la porte qui se la prit dans l'épaule gauche, se mettant la main pour diminuer la douleur, il sortit directement sa baguette.

« Inutile de sortir la tienne, Kristen, tu es impuissant contre moi. »

« Tu crois ? En tout cas, je suis assez puissant pour avoir était nommé préfet de Serdaigle qui est un honneur. »

« Un honneur ? Tu parles... C'est débile, nous autres sorciers au sang PUR, nous avons pas besoins d'insignes pour prouver notre valeur, notre réputation est déjà toute faite. »

« Ouais celle de petits emmerdeurs de première je suppose ? Ai-je bon ? Ou serais-ce petits con, et fils à papa, incapable de se démerder tout seul ? »

Et là, Drago lança un stupéfix sur Johann qui n'eut pas le temps de lancer un protecto. Il s'écrase contre le mur, et tomba à terre, Evely se précipita devant Johann le relevant :

« 50 points en moins pour Serpentard pour utilisation inégale de la magie ! »

« Petite idiote, ce n'est pas à lui que j'en ai. »

Il se retourna vers Ethan qui ne savait plus quoi faire, reculant à petit pas, alors que Drago s'avançait à grand pas. Pansy réagit au quart de tour, elle se posta devant Drago les mains sur les hanches :

« Ça suffit maintenant Drago ! Va t'en... S'il te plaît. »

Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas, pourquoi le protégeait-elle ?

* * *

Pas trop dégouté ? XD

Voilà, chapitre finit, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce retard assez impardonnable ^^

Sinon, quand je regarde mes anciens chapitres, je les trouve nuls. Celui-ci est beaucoup mieux, je l'aime beaucoup plus, en plus je me suis améliorée niveau orthographe. Donc voilà =)

De gros bisous à tous ceux qui me soutienne depuis le début, et au prochain chapitre ^^

Mymii ~3


End file.
